<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>孕欲 by RACHEL_SHIKAKU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898383">孕欲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RACHEL_SHIKAKU/pseuds/RACHEL_SHIKAKU'>RACHEL_SHIKAKU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>B1A4, Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RACHEL_SHIKAKU/pseuds/RACHEL_SHIKAKU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>@我吃面</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jonghyun/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>孕欲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>@我吃面</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>无标题文章<br/>文星伊关掉花洒，把身体擦干，端详着镜子里的自己。</p><p>她怀孕四个月了，小腹还没有十分明显的隆起，甚至体重也没有增加多少，但乳房却比之前涨大了不少，最近还经常涨得有点疼。文星伊有点不安地抚上自己的乳头，感觉不太对劲，湿湿的，也不知道是不是刚才没擦干的水。她摇摇头，套上睡衣，决定不再想这事，明天直接去医院问问医生。</p><p>文星伊钻进被子里，望着身边空荡荡的位置，心里涌上一阵委屈。李灿多近一个月都很忙，她又睡得很早，她似乎已经很长时间没有抱着他入睡了。有这样的准爸爸吗？文星伊每想到这里就一阵气闷。</p><p>“连去医院都要我一个人……”她喃喃自语着，用双手慢慢按摩着胀痛的乳房，不知不觉间睡了过去。</p><p>她睡得很浅，不一会儿就做起了混乱的梦，梦里有双大手不停抚摸她的身体，从乳房一路向下，轻轻揉着肿胀的阴蒂，一边不住用舌头挑逗着已经立起的乳头，最后用唇舌紧紧包裹住，用力吮吸，乳汁源源不断地冒出，从嘴角滴落，打湿了床单。文星伊仰起头，在梦里发出呻吟。</p><p>迷糊之中传来一阵轻轻的脚步声，接着便有人在耳边叫着她的名字。</p><p>“星伊，星伊……”</p><p>文星伊睁开眼，定定地看着李灿多关切的脸，一时没反应过来这是现实还是梦境。“你没事吧？是不是不舒服？脸怎么那么红？”李灿多语气里满满都是担忧，摸了摸文星伊通红的脸，又把手伸进被子探她的体温。不小心隔着睡衣蹭到她早已变硬的乳头，文星伊口中逸出一声娇吟。李灿多动作一滞，看向文星伊的眼睛，那双清澈的眼睛里此刻盈满了情欲。</p><p>“星伊，是不是想要？”李灿多把手伸进睡衣，揉捏着柔软的乳肉，俯身亲吻着文星伊泛红的耳尖。</p><p>文星伊的委屈还没褪去，她偏开头，伸手去推李灿多的手：“不想，你离我远点。”</p><p>李灿多加大手上的力气，用大拇指摩擦着她的乳尖，又重重按下去，让整粒乳头陷进乳肉中，欣赏着文星伊越来越难耐的神情。“可是你的乳头都已经硬起来了……”另一只手也没闲着，一路往下抚摸她挺翘的臀部，又隔着内裤轻轻刮搔着肿胀的阴蒂。文星伊满足地慰叹一声，小腹开始发酸，淫液从花蕊深处涌出，被渗湿的内裤把李灿多的手指也浸得湿透。她夹紧双腿，淫液一直流到臀沟，大腿根部满是黏腻。李灿多俯下身咬住文星伊的嘴唇，用舌头轻舔着她的下唇，又撬开她的牙关，对她柔软的小舌头发起进攻。唇舌交缠间，文星伊的呼吸逐渐变得急促，身下和胸前的感觉更令她难以忍受，她不时发出一声娇喘，透明的液体从嘴角渗出也无暇擦拭。</p><p>李灿多松开文星伊的嘴唇，转而轻舔文星伊的耳垂，低声向她道歉：“对不起啊星伊，这两天实在是太忙了，没什么时间陪你。很想我对不对？”他一边说着，一边掰开文星伊的大腿，将内裤勾下，用中指探进她不断张合着的花穴中，缓慢地抽插着，刺激更多淫液源源不断地冒出。</p><p>“啊……你出去……不要……不要你……”文星伊这一个月积攒下来的委屈哪能那么轻易褪去，尽管下身泛滥成灾，嘴上还是不肯服软，将大腿用力夹紧，试图阻止他的抽插。李灿多用另一只手抚摸她的大腿内侧，往湿润的花穴里加入了无名指，将两根手指屈起，不停顶弄着花穴深处那一片粗糙的地带，淫液像洪水一般止也止不住，李灿多整只手都被打湿，穴口不停传出啧啧的水声。文星伊眼角渗出泪水，颤抖着身体，胸前两团洁白不住抖动着，她忍不住伸手勾上李灿多的脖子：“多……啊……好难受……多……”李灿多舔吻着她的锁骨，加大了手上的力气，时而摩擦甬道，时而顶弄核心，水声回荡在房间里，原本就紧致的甬道开始收缩，像在吮吸他的手指。</p><p>“老婆，告诉我哪里难受好不好，不要怕，我会帮老婆。”</p><p>“啊……这里好难受……胸……涨涨的好难受……啊……多……要到了……下面要到了……老公……”</p><p>文星伊颤抖地抱紧李灿多，在他手里达到了高潮。花穴太长时间未经性事，这次高潮持续了很长时间，甬道不住痉挛着，每收缩一下，文星伊的身体都跟着剧烈地颤抖。李灿多将她抱在怀里，轻轻吻着她的长发，像在安抚一只发情的小兔子。</p><p>文星伊终于松开他，手臂垂在枕边，疲惫地闭上眼睛。李灿多吻了吻她的额头，除去身上的衣物，钻进被子里贴上她的身体。</p><p>“老婆，对不起啊，我手上这个案子已经结了，我跟公司申请明天开始休假几天，接下来几天我都只陪着老婆，好不好？”李灿多温柔的呼吸弄得文星伊耳朵痒痒的。经过一场高潮，她的不悦缓和了许多，于是便转过头跟李灿多撒娇：“那你要好好补偿我。”</p><p>“好，我好好补偿老婆，老婆要我做什么我都照做。”</p><p>“那你明天陪我去医院。”</p><p>“怎么了？很不舒服吗？”李灿多紧张起来，皱起眉头。</p><p>文星伊低下头，捧起自己的双乳，有点不好意思：“最近胸部老是涨涨的，我担心乳腺出什么问题。”</p><p>李灿多扳过她的身体，双手覆上浑圆的乳房，轻轻揉了几下，一边问道：“这样会好一点吗？”文星伊点点头。李灿多继续揉捏着。文星伊怀孕之后，乳房似乎不只是大了一圈，好像也比以前柔软许多，像两个任人揉捏的面团，轻轻一按乳肉就会凹陷下去，在李灿多手里任意改变形状。他的肉棒已经挺立很久了，揉着这两个手感极好的圆球更是愈加硬得发痛，引得他不自觉加大了手上的力气。文星伊被他弄得有点痛，刚想张嘴嗔怪，却发觉有硬物抵上了她的小腹。她脸微微一红，滑腻的淫液又从花穴中涌出。李灿多没有察觉，只为自己的勃起感到不好意思。</p><p>“老婆累了对不对，我可以自己去洗手间解决。”说完便准备起身。</p><p>文星伊连忙把他拉住，咬着下唇看着他。“我还想要……”她红着脸轻声说。</p><p>“多……再做一次好不好。”文星伊引着他的手抚摸自己的阴唇，“你看，又湿了……”</p><p>“操我。”文星伊难耐地扭了扭身子，那对发胀的乳房微微晃动着。</p><p>李灿多眼底一暗，抱起文星伊，让她跨坐在自己身上，用硬挺的性器摩擦着她的臀沟，脸埋进她的双乳之间，似有似无的奶香几乎让他喘不过气。</p><p>文星伊主动晃动着身体，刺激着李灿多的肉棒，极富弹性的乳房也晃动得越来越厉害。“待会儿进去的时候要轻一点，我担心宝宝……”</p><p>李灿多抚摸着她微微隆起的小腹，亲吻她胸前挺立的粉色：“别担心老婆。”边说着边扶住她的腰部，引导她抬起屁股，将性器挤进湿滑的甬道中，将甬道内壁的褶皱慢慢撑开。</p><p>“我会当一个好爸爸的。”</p><p>话音刚落，他便扶着文星伊的屁股向上顶弄起来。</p><p>突如其来的侵入让文星伊难以招架，她搂着李灿多的脖子不住娇喘，偶尔被顶弄到敏感地带时便发出细碎的呜咽。</p><p>文星伊那对柔软的小白兔上下跳动着，空气中的奶香愈发浓郁。此刻，李灿多的大脑已完全被情欲支配，他伸出一只手不管不顾地大力揉捏着右边的乳房，乳肉溢满指间的缝隙。文星伊吃痛地低呼一声，低头却发现自己的乳房正往外渗出洁白的奶汁。李灿多顿了一下，转而用手指逗弄起已被浸湿的乳头，他用拇指和食指夹住一只乳头不住地挤压。又麻又酥的感觉让文星伊感觉要发疯，她仰起头大声呻吟着，更多奶汁冒了出来，顺着洁白的下半球往下流，流过肚脐，流向那一片狼藉的交合之处。</p><p>“吸我……老公……求求你……吸吸我……”羞耻的感觉已完全被文星伊抛之脑后，她现在只感觉得到甬道里无边的快感和两只乳尖难耐的灼热。她主动抬高臀部，跪坐在李灿多胯间，上上下下移动着，让他粗大的性器抽插自己，淫液流得到处都是，连李灿多的腿上都一片泥泞，乳汁更是随着乳房剧烈的晃动四处飞溅。</p><p>李灿多继续用右手挤压着一边的乳尖，另一只手稳住另一边乱跳的乳房，将唇舌覆盖了上去。他用牙齿轻碾着那粒红豆，轻轻一挤便有大量乳汁冒出，他将这些甜美的汁液尽数吸取，仍嫌不够地吮吸着红肿的乳头，一边还用大手按摩着乳房，试图催出更多乳汁。越来越多的乳汁滴落到床单上，李灿多贪婪地吞咽着自己吸出的乳汁，一边加快了身下顶弄的速度。</p><p>文星伊被快感折磨得几乎要哭出来，一边忍受着李灿多激烈的操干，一边感受着乳汁被大力吸出乳尖的刺激。她双腿已经软得没有一丝力气，整个人趴在李灿多肩膀上，房间里回荡着令人面红耳赤的娇喘。</p><p>“多啊……对……就是那里……啊……好舒服……那里好舒服……操我……啊……要到了……老公……快一点……要到了……啊……”</p><p>文星伊再一次达到了高潮，痉挛紧缩的甬道一下下吮着李灿多的性器，他抬起文星伊的臀部，想抽出肉棒，却被文星伊按住了。</p><p>文星伊软软地按住李灿多的手，在高潮的余韵中喘得几乎说不出话：“不要出来……射在里面……射在里面好不好……”</p><p>李灿多怔了一下，被文星伊连连抽搐的花穴夹得射了出来，精液混着淫液从交合之处缓缓渗出，荷尔蒙的味道和空气中的奶香交织在一起。</p><p>文星伊仿佛化成了一滩水，拉着李灿多软软地倒在床上，却还不忘勾着舌头向他索吻。一吻过后，文星伊缩在李灿多怀里，委委屈屈地开口：“好久没做了，我真的好想你……”</p><p>李灿多被她又娇又软的语气激得差点又支起帐篷。他伸手把她拉得更近，轻轻环住她的身体，让她胸前的柔软贴上自己的胸膛：“对不起，饿坏我的小猫了，小猫想喝牛奶很久了对不对？”文星伊剜了他一眼：“到底是谁在喝奶？不害臊，连宝宝的东西都要抢。”说完便背过身不再理他。</p><p>李灿多有点哭笑不得地看着老婆的背影，咂了咂嘴。</p><p>嗯，才四个月奶水就这么充足，以后的宝宝一定会被喂得很健康。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>